


every little thing she does is magic (everything she does just turns me on)

by transgirluma (gayapplewhite)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Empathy, F/F, Fairies Bonding Over Being Fairies, Italics, Love Confessions, Really just fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/transgirluma
Summary: “she can feel the overwhelming emotions of other people, and she hates it. and it sucks, it's not just jane being overdramatic, because everyone says that the teen years are when hormones and emotions go wild, and jane is just. tired of it all. she thinks about this a lot more than she'd like, but considering even her solo room isn't enough to save her from the trouble of her neighbor's emotions, she really doesn't have a choice.”or; jane and mal are not so different after all.





	every little thing she does is magic (everything she does just turns me on)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [jedes kleine ding, das sie tut, ist magie (jedes kleine ding, das sie tut, macht mich nur heiß)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026931) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes)



> you didn't know you needed mal/jane in your life and i'm here to tell you you do. also, the jane-as-an-empath was not my idea, it was originally from screaminginternally here (and screaminginternallyalleternity) over on tumblr and she was kind enough to let me use it. and the emotions-as-colors thing i took from a podcast called “the bright sessions”. it's a great podcast and you should listen to it if you have the time!
> 
> the title comes from the police's “every little thing she does is magic”, though i was listening to sleeping at last's cover of it while writing this. please remember to kudos/comment if you enjoy, it means a lot to me!

fairies, jane knows, do not feel love like humans do. being balls of light and energy, they don't feel much of any kind of emotion, which makes them flighty and frivolous. and jane doesn't feel anything, except that she _does_. she can feel the overwhelming emotions of other people, and she hates it. and it sucks, it's not just jane being overdramatic, because everyone says that the teen years are when hormones and emotions go wild, and jane is just. tired of it all. she thinks about this a lot more than she'd like, but considering even her solo room isn't enough to save her from the trouble of her neighbor's emotions, she really doesn't have a choice. 

 

and then there's a knock on her door that interrupts her thoughts. it's probably just lonnie, asking jane to another party they both know jane will never go to. lonnie's nice like that. and jane sighs, getting up and opening the door, and there's mal, eyes flashing green. “other people's emotions fucking suck,” mal grumbles, taking a seat on jane's desk. “am i right?” she asks, pulling a flask out of her jacket. jane stares for a moment, then collects herself and sits.

“i mean, yeah,” jane says, a small smile on her lips. finally, someone else knows how it feels. “i didn't think you — ”

mal cuts her off. “i mean. not on the isle, yeah. there's all that magical supression shit the barrier does and it kinda stopped me from feeling other people's emotions, unless i was like. really close to them.” jane raises an eyebrow, and mal takes a sip from the flask again, and then continues. “both in proximity and emotional relationships. i could feel evie or carlos or jay's emotions if i was close to them, but not really anyone else's. but here, it's so — ”

“overwhelming,” jane supplies, and mal nods.

“it's like, if my emotions are purple — listen i'm an artist it makes sense janey — on the isle everything was always purple, aside from the tiniest hint of blue or red or yellow, right? but here i can almost never feel purple, and it's always pink or gold or pastel blue or green — ”

“wait, whose are whose?” jane asks. she can't help but be a little curious about how to tell the emotions of others from each other. to her, they've always felt a little muddled, and even though she felt them, that didn't mean she could differentiate them beyond “someone here is sad”.

“oh, um,” mal says, concentrating for a minute. there's a look of almost-peace on her face, and jane realizes just how pretty the half-fae really is. huh. she never really saw it before. “audrey is pink, but like a pastel pink, and lonnie is a deeper pink, like almost red kind of pink, and doug is a kind of middle-of-the-road green. like it's not light green, but it's not dark green either, and ben is royal blue, and chad is gold, and you're pastel blue, janey, and evie is — ”

“wait, what?” jane says. she cannot feel emotions. she's a fairy. “i don't have...emotions.”

mal scoffs. “uh, yeah you do. they're light blue and right now, you're what feels almost like you're really really scared?” mal cocks her head. “huh.”

“what are you drinking?” jane asks. she doesn't know what to think about all of this, other than that she'd really like to stop talking about this as soon as possible.

“oh, this?” mal says, holding up the flask. “it's a potion i made. keeps other people's emotions at bay. i heard they used to be really popular, before, well — ” mal doesn't finish. they both know she means before the magic ban.

“can i have some?” jane asks, and mal shrugs, handing it over.

“don't tell your mom.”

“of course not,” jane says, looking down at the liquid in the flask. it was a deep purple, swirling with hints of dark, dark blue, but as jane holds it, it turns into something much lighter, in a pastel sparkling blue shade jane wears a lot. “why'd it — ”

jane doesn't even need to finish her thought. mal knows exactly what she means. “it changes depending on the person. mine tastes like something i'm sure you wouldn't like, so it adapted to you.”

jane takes a sip, and it fizzes in her throat, but it tastes just like the hot chocolate jane's mother used to make on cold winter days. she hadn't made it in years, and jane had almost forgotten what it had tasted like. when jane hands the flask back, mal is smiling at her. “what'd it taste like?” she asks.

jane smiles. “my mom's hot chocolate,” she says. they sit in silence for a few minutes, and after a while, the emotions around her become...duller. there's a sort of shade of blue she can feel, beating weaker in her chest. it feels like it was always there, beating steady, and now — now it's weaker.

“what's that? why is it...gone?” jane asks, looking down at her own chest, and mal pauses for a minute.

“it's your emotions, jane,” she whispers. “have you ever felt them before? like this, with no one else's feelings?” jane shakes her head, and mal sighs. “and they're not gone, not with only one sip. they're just...lesser. one side effect of this potion is you can't feel your emotions, either.”

“oh,” jane whispers. she's learning a lot this afternoon. and mal's right, with everything turned down like this, she can pinpoint individual emotions a lot better. there's her, that pretty sparkling pastel, beating faintly in her heart, and there's ruby, next door, a sort of pastel-purple, and there's mal's dark purple, except there's something off about it. something. more. it's purple and blue? her blue?

“why are you feeling my blue?” jane asks, before she can stop herself, and then she claps her hand over her mouth, mortified. that has to be the most awkward sentance she's said all day. no, all week. she wishes she could take the words and shove them back into her brain and never have said them at all.

mal looks at the ground, blushing a blotchy red. “would you believe me if i said it was because i wanted to kiss you?” she mutters, and then stands up quickly. “i should go,” she says, louder.

“no, no, wait,” jane says, grabbing the sleeve of mal's jacket and pulling her in. “i'd believe it,” jane says, voice low and serious. they look at each other, bodies in some sort of awkward sideways hug for a minute, and then jane swallows her pride and kisses mal. when mal pulls away, she's grinning.

“that was nice,” she says. “not bad for a first timer, janey.”

jane sputters for a moment. “that was not my first kiss.”

mal cocks an eyebrow. “oh, yeah?” she says, smirking a little. “wouldn't have guessed by how nervous you were feeling.”

jane looks steadily back at mal. “well, it's not every day you get to kiss another fairy. and a bad fairy at that.”

“hey,” mal protests, without heart. “i've reformed.” there's a long beat before mal says, “so, do you wanna do that again?”

“yes,” jane says, and pulls mal in again.

 

fairies, it turns out, do not feel love like humans do. they feel love more strongly, feel it in ways that humans don't. and they feel all the love from around them, which helps to make their love just a _little_ bit stronger. in fact, jane thinks, fairies were where the concept of “true love” originated. many people think that this is because they feel intense emotions, and are influenced by other's emotions, which creates a stronger bond than humans are able to feel. some say that queen aurora had fey blood somewhere in her lineage, enabling her and phillip's love to —

jane's thoughts are interrupted by a voice from behind her. “are you done yet?” mal asks, lying bored on jane's bed as jane works on her end-of-semester essay for her magical theory class. it has been a few months since that afternoon, and well. jane knows exactly how that turned out.

“almost,” jane says, turning back to her computer. if you'd asked her that morning how well mal barging into her room would have gone, jane would have said it would've gone horribly. but sometimes, jane thinks, sometimes, she is wrong, and she's thankful.


End file.
